A Confession of Love
by Wandering Through Existence
Summary: Ichigo has been really stressed lately with school and hollows, and to top it all off he has these new feelings for Renji he doesn't under stand! So what will happen when Ichigo suddenly finds Renji in his room? WARNING YAOI RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT!


Hello! Welcome to my very first Yaoi Fanfiction, please R&R and give my tips! Like I said it's my first so go easy on me ''

Disclaimer:I do not own Ichigo, Renji, or Bleach….sadly

Warning: This is YAOI, rated M for sexual content

A Confession of Love

The air became visible as it rushed from the steaming bathroom into the cool hallway. The orange haired boy followed the rush of air rubbing his hair with the white towel once more before letting fall back around his neck and onto his bare shoulders, the teenager wore nothing but black boxers, his muscle toned chest bare, his tanned skin slightly flushed from the warm water of his shower.

Ichigo sighed closing the door to his room, he let his head smack against the door, his forehead supporting himself as he leaned against the door heavily. Aizen was advancing and battles were getting rough, between all that and school the teenager was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Things were stressful, just an hour ago his room was filled with shinigami talking about everything, Renji, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, and so on. "God damn Ichigo it's like waiting for a fricken girl to get out of the shower…" a voice sneered causing the strawberry to spin around instinctively.

On his bed sat Renji, apparently the man hadn't left yet, why the hell was he here! Ichigo's heart began to race, damn him! He didn't know why but lately Ichigo had been feeling strange whenever he was around Renji. Ichigo wasn't gay…was he? Seeing Renji in that shinigami robe, the dim light from the lamp on his desk, made Ichigo blush, grateful for the dim light to hide the fact. "W-what the hell are you doing here Renji I thought you left with the others" the teenager stammered quickly pulling himself together, he knew Renji didn't have the feelings Ichigo thought he had for the man, so why act different than the way he usually did? The man merely stood taking about two steps closer to Ichigo, making the teenager step back, hitting the door. Seeing there was no where else for the boy to go Renji smirked and Ichigo gulped.

"A-answer me already I said what are you-" he stopped, Renji was so close now he could see the exact design of his forehead and neck tattoos. The man's hand smacked the door beside Ichigo's head, using his arm as leverage to lean forward, his eyes looked right into Ichigo's, and the strawberry found himself unable to pull his hazel ones away. Renji's head moved forward, Ichigo panicked closing his eyes tight half expecting something bad. But when soft lips brushed against his the teenager gasped, the man pulled away smirking, "R-Renji, what the hell-" again he was cut off but this time by the other man's lips, this kiss was slightly harder and lasted longer. When Renji finally pulled away from the second kiss Ichigo let his eyes open, "Renji…" he bit his lower lip, the boy could feel his face immensely warm with a blush, "why…?" When Ichigo heard the man smirk he looked up into the eyes again, "isn't it obvious?" Renji said simply as well as giving Ichigo that 'isn't it obvious' look. Scowling Ichigo clenched his fist, "o-of course not or I wouldn't be asking!" he sneered but Renji was so close his voice was shaky, making the scowl and sneer ineffective, as if it would be affective anyway. "Because Ichigo Kurosaki" he leaned forward, "I want you."

**-**

"You..w-want..me?" Ichigo repeated feeling like an idiot, his mind scrambled to get in a complete thought. He was basically in shock, Renji wanted him?! Rolling his eyes the man kissed the strawberry again, but this time was different, this kiss was passionate, heavy, hard. Before Ichigo could even register that Renji was kissing him, the man embraced the teen causing him to gasp. Using the gasp as an advantage Renji's tongue plunged into the teen's sweet mouth. Exploring this new territory Renji grunted squeezing Ichigo tightly, the boy moaned into the kiss feeling like he wanted to do something to, even if he didn't quite understand exactly what was happening.

Slowly the strawberry's tongue moved from it's hiding place at the back of the throat, poking softly at Renji's tongue he felt the red head smile. The two tongues tangled for a long moment before Renji finally broke the kiss, the two gasped taking in large amounts of much needed air. After regaining his breath Ichigo gave the man a stubborn look, "Renji..when…how…I don't-" he stopped, the man held one finger up to the boy's lips, "always, ever since I fist met you…I liked you, I watched you, and the more time I did I liked you…" Ichigo listened not saying a word through the entire speech, those words, they all pointed to one point. A confession of love. If you dyed Ichigo's hair green he would indeed look like a strawberry, his blush had taken over his entire face, becoming so red he thought his face might burn off. And, it wasn't just because of what Renji said, but the pure fact that Ichigo felt the exact same way. All the teen could do was nod which was all the proof Renji needed to tell him he was right about Ichigo feeling the same way.

Ichigo was jerked from his thoughts about feelings when Renji suddenly scooped him up, carrying him across the room before dropping him onto the bed. Before he got a chance to protest he could see Renji crawl on top of him, supporting his weight with his hand and knees. Softly Ichigo was kissed, but this one wasn't like before, it was a butterfly kiss, a little light kiss which then spread to several butterfly kisses across his lips, cheeks, eyes, forehead, then his chin and jaw line. When Renji suddenly got down to the neck and collar bone, the strawberry suddenly became increasingly aware of the fact that he only wore black boxers. Feeling Renji begin to nip and lick along the neck and collar bone Ichigo moaned. He didn't care anymore, about anything, he just wanted to be like this forever.

A yelp escaped Ichigo when a suddenly felt a warm slick tongue move over his right nipple, Renji half laughed half smirked looking up at the boy. "Well aren't we sensitive?" Ichigo bit his lower lip, his head leaned back, eyes closing as Renji continued to torture the small nub with pleasure. Drawing circles around it and on it, then suddenly catching it between his teeth and slowly rolling it between them, Ichigo moaned letting his hands roam blindly through the red head's hair. When his fingers touched the band he quickly broke it, the long red strands fell down, tickling Ichigo's shoulders. The teen smiled when Renji moaned as he ran his fingers through the soft red hair.

After giving Ichigo's left nipple the same treatment he continued on down, leaving the sensitive hard numbs to pulse painfully for more attention. Ichigo softly whimpered when the pleasure from his nipples disappeared, suddenly watching Renji very nervously as he moved down, when the man got to his boxer line the boy shifted. Renji looked up into the boy's eyes, "do you trust me? _Ichigo Kurosaki_?" Ichigo shuddered from the way the man said his name, but suddenly nodded, part of him wanted to smack himself, what the hell was he doing? His thoughts dissolved as he felt Renji move his fingers ever so slightly along the boxer line, hooking his thumbs in each side when his fingers reach them their second time over. Slowly he moved the boxers down, his eyes darting around looking at ever beautiful part of his new prize.

Still watching the red head nervously he couldn't help but moan as Renji slowly moved a finger over every inch of Ichigo's already hard erection. The moan urged Renji, kissing the head then letting his tongue move slowly up and down Ichigo's length, he smiled listening to the sweet music of his love making such odd yet arousing noises. "A-aaah hnn R-Ren…aah…jiiiiii…ngh…" Ichigo panted as the man began to softly nip up from the balls to the head, moving his tongue in circles over the small slit. Suddenly engulfing the entire length he slowly sucked letting his tongue roam the length. "A-aaah fuck Renji!" Ichigo moaned arching his back, his toes curling. Smirking Renji let the boy go, Ichigo was really close, he could tell, "damn you really are sensitive aren't you I-chi-kun" he said winking at the boy who blushed at the nick name. Getting off Ichigo he watched as Renji got undressed, the man was beautiful, Ichigo's eyes took in every inch, particularly the rock hard erection between the man's legs. Smiling he resumed his place holding up a finger so Ichigo could see it he slowly inserted it into his mouth, coating it with a thick layer of saliva before pulling it out.

Ichigo looked at the other fearfully, he knew what was coming yet some how he wanted it. Who cares if it hurt, he's had worse, battles with the hollows and arrancar, this would be a minor pain compared to past battles. Nodding he relaxed his leg muscles, Renji smiled parting the strong tan legs, kissing each one as he did then slowly inserted his slick finger into the tight opening. Ichigo arched his back off the bed moaning loudly, a mixture of pleasure and pain filling him as Renji inserted another finger, then another! Scissoring the boy, pressing here and there until finally he found it, pressing in a certain spot he could tell by the way the strawberry reacted that he'd found Ichigo's prostate. Smiling he looked up at Ichigo with an innocent look, "oh..does it feel good right there Ichi-kun?" pressing again Ichigo clenched the bed sheets arching his back again, his toes curling tighter, "a-aaah Renji…please…stop teasing me..a-ah.." he moaned.

Slipping his fingers out he positioned himself on top of his love, kissing the strawberry hard as the boy wrapped his legs around Renji. "This'll hurt.." Renji pointed out with an unsure look on his face, but Ichigo nodded kissing Renji softly, "I don't care" he whispered and Renji smirked, "good" slowly he eased himself in. Ichigo's head leaned back and Renji took that chance to begin nipping at the exposed neck, moaning loudly with both pleasure and pain as Renji made his way all the way in, then out. He got a rhythm going, waiting until just his head was in before slamming back in all the way until his balls touched the boy's skin. After a few moments his thrusts became more eager, with one thrust he hit Ichigo's prostate dead on, Ichigo cried out feeling himself come all over their stomachs, Renji following close behind as the tight walls clenched around his erection during the climax.

Collapsing onto the boy, both breathing heavily he slipped out of Ichigo, blood and cum leaking from the opening. Slowly Renji rolled off of the teen, breathing heavily, his bare chest slicked with sweat of both him and Ichigo. When he managed to pull himself together Ichigo smiled weakly at Renji cupping the man's cheek in one of his soft hands, "I love you Renji…" he whispered feeling his eyes begin to close. He only heard one thing before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

_I love you too…Ichi-kun…_

**-**

"Who do you think Renji is?" Yuzu whispered to her father, her ear pressed up against the cup, her father above him. Quickly he stood crossing his arms, "I don't know, but with noises like that!" the man held up a fist, "she'd better be pretty and have huge b-" WHACK

"You two are idiots…" Karin said simply her fist shaking, Ichigo's father on the ground K.O.ed. "Wha! Brother why!" Yuzu cried.

Karin sighed.

Well? What do you think? It's my first yaoi fanfict so please R&R! or just review! Arigatou! **-**


End file.
